Te Odio
by Yugui
Summary: Ciel comienza a tener nuevas sensaciones, quizás molestando a Sebastian pueda calmar su frustración. Al mismo tiempo su mayordomo se debate en que es lo que debería hacer, a cada momento que pasa su amo le parece más y más interesante.
1. Chapter 1

Te Odio...

Capitulo I: Sentimientos podridos.

Una figura oscura se mueve de manera delicada, y al mismo tiempo sigilosa, como si a pesar de cumplir con sus deberes como un simple mayordomo, estuviera cazando una presa.  
Abre con un movimiento rápido las cortinas despertando a su amo. Su señor apunta su mirada fija hacia aquella extraña figura. En un principio y tan solo por un segundo parece un inocente niño, lleno de belleza y vida, eso es lo que aparenta cuando está medio dormido. Aunque la realidad es otra.  
-Buenos días mi señor, aquí le tengo preparado su desayuno. Tiene para elegir...-  
El mayordomo hace un leve reverencia, intentándo demostrar delicadeza y encanto, todo lo necesario para satisfacer a un señorito de la clase alta.

Pero el "Dulce niño" que apenas logra abrir sus ojos en la mañana ya recobró completamente su sentido y alzando la vista le clava una mirada de odio, llena de amargura.

-Cállate Sebastian, no me interesa realmente, sal de mi habitación- lo interrumpió bruscamente. 

-Yes, my lord- El mayordomo un tanto frustrado abandonó la habitación.

Últimamente todas las mañanas eran así, por lo que el bien preparado mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive, había dejado un bandeja de plata con un desayuno recién hecho en la mesa, junto a la cama del conde.

Ciel por su parte, miró su dedo indice, la soledad de esa inmensa habitación lo angustiaba. No había forma de opacar los sentimientos que tenía. La necesidad de ocultar la prueba de que es humano, y siente como todos, lo llevó a buscar formas de "matar" sus sentimientos. Siguió observando su dedo, entonces destapó la tetera y lo dirigió hacia el agua hirviendo, lo metió e hizo un expresión ahogada de dolor. Mordió su labio inferior, cada día era peor, muy pronto terminaría muy mal. Pensaba "si pudiera llorar lo haría, pero hace años que ya no puedo".

pov Ciel  
Cada mañana es peor, tengo la misma sensación casa vez que Sebastian se acerca al despertarme, veo "Su" rostro. Por eso lo Odio, seguramente es algo intencional, como demonio sabía que me irritaría. Nunca pude ver su forma original, pero su silueta es muy parecida a la de mi padre. De no ser por su cabello y aquellos ojos rojos, yo caería en la desesperación. Mi cuerpo lo anhela, pero seguramente solo necesito de cualquier persona. Podría ser Lizzy, o quizás hasta un hombre, ese demonio lo sabe, lo presiente y por la misma razón debe estar jugando con mi cabeza, hace que reaccione en las mañanas. Pero a Ciel Phantomhive nadie, lo hará caer.  
De todas formas la culpa me carcome, aunque no lo entiendo, puedo matar sin piedad, ser egoísta, frívolo, insensato, egocéntrico, y tantas cosas mas sin derramar una lágrima, completamente libre de culpas. Pero el hecho de que mi mente quiera a ese demonio para otra cosa además de mi venganza es algo imperdonable. A todo esto, muy en el fondo me recuerda a Vincent. LO ODIO.

A la hora del almuerzo

-Bocchan, permítame distraerlo por un momento, pero he notado que últimamente se encuentra irritado, ¿Le sucede algo?- le dijo su mayordomo mientras acomodaba, perfectamente los cubiertos.  
-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia- Le respondió mientras fijaba su mirada penetrante en Sebastian. Los ojos del conde últimamente eran seductores, con un aura único en el mundo. Sebastian esbozó una leve sonrisa.  
De repente Finnian queriendo entrar al salón rápidamente rompió una puerta, pidió disculpas y dijo exaltado que Lady Elizabeth había llegado repentinamente.  
Ciel puso los ojos en blanco, ella solo podía traer problemas. Pero luego tocó sus labios, reflexionó un momento y dijo- Díganle que la espero en mi habitación-  
Sebastian pegó un pequeño salto que disimuló completamente. Al mismo tiempo Ciel se levantó para dirigirse allí. El mayordomo lo siguió por las escaleras y le preguntó "Acaso no va a comer"  
Ciel se rió- Como tu tienes hambre, yo también tengo, solo que ocasionalmente mi apetito quiere otras cosas.- Y continuó su camino.  
Finnian también rió- Parece que el amo hoy está algo seductor, hasta se me puso la piel de gallina-  
Con un color de ojos rojos, tan intensos como la sangre Sebastian continuo caminando con la cabeza altiva.

pov Sebastian  
Oh, he quedado tan aturdido, esa alma tan malévola siempre tiene algo nuevo que mueve todo mi ser. Si no es su maldad, es su valor, si no es su rencor, es su debilidad, y si no es su seriedad, es su sensualidad. En tanto tiempo de existencia nunca creí encontrar algo que me hiciera dudar de esta manera. Lo que siento es deseo. Deseo de comer esa alma, deseo de disfrutarla una eternidad, cuan efímero es al mismo tiempo ese deseo, se desvanece al momento de tenerlo cerca, quiero hacerlo enojar, sentir y caer ante mi. Si no lo lograse, no podría comerme su alma y todo esto junto hace que desee su cuerpo también.  
Aquel ser humano que puede despertar cosas extrañas en un demonio, el mismo que elije a esa Lady antes que a mi. Por lo menos tengo el consuelo, de ser quien ve todo de él. Y de cierta forma me pertenece, como admito que también le pertenezco yo a él. Lo odio.


	2. Capitulo 2

Te Odio...

Caítulo ll: Instinto animal

Una figura oscura caminaba elegantemente por el pasillo, su porte y delicadeza eran únicos. Lo que llamaba la atención era el hecho de que iba muy lento, como si un pie le pidiera permiso al otro para pasar. Sebastian, definitivamente, estaba en su mundo. Sumergido en sus pensamientos repetía, -mi señor la espera en sus aposentos- pero cada vez que intentaba pronunciarlo un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Algo extraño para alguien que en cientos de años no había sentido absolutamente nada. Así siguió intentando pronunciar estas palabras sin titubear, cuando de repente una voz un tanto chillona lo despertó.  
-¡Qué lindo que estas Sebastian!...Y ¿Ciel dónde está?- Una niña de cabellos rubios se asomaba por encima del mayordomo buscando al conde.  
-Mi amo dice que la espera en su habitación- Sebastian respondió con ojos furiosos, no podía ver en estos momentos a Lady Elizabeth con su "dulzura" normal. Al pronunciar esas palabras todo su cuerpo se puso rígido.  
-Te sucede algo Sebastian?- El demonio tenía una ira interna incontrolable, ni siquiera podía comprender como no podía controlarse, asi que volteó la cabeza por unos instantes y se volvió hacia ella con su sonrisa habitual. "Sucede que no creo conveniente que unos prometidos se vean SOLOS en la habitación antes del matrimonio, mi Lady"(parpadeó muchas veces al decirlo sin poder notarlo)  
Lady Elizabeth se sonrojó completamente y le dio la razón.  
Sebastian ofreció ir en busca de su amo, aunque ella no estaba completamente segura.

Ciel por su parte estaba esperando ansioso, cuando de repente se abrió lentamente la puerta asomándose, al mismo tiempo, unos ojos verdes e inocentes. El conde rápidamente se paró y la invitó a pasar. Ella como acostumbraba quizo abrazarlo de manera tan brusca y repentina que ambos cayeron sobre la cama. la rubia intentó disculparse y le dijo "Ciel, acaso nunca ríes?"Ciel apartó su mirada. Normalmente aguanta a su prometida, pero hay temas de los cuales sabe que no le gusta hablar. Ella sonrió como si le tuviera lástima. entonces le preguntó si podían hacer cosas que lo hicieran reír, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.  
Ciel no reía, solo se retorcía mientras la niña movía sus dedos rápidamente por su cuerpo. El intentó frenarla tomándola fuertemente por las muñecas, pero quedaron ambos en una posición extraña, con las caras tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Ciel se sentía extraño. No era como estar con la habitual Lizzy. Tenía una extraña sensación de atracción, de duda, de enojo, casi como lo que siente en las mañanas al despertar y ver los ojos de ... de él.  
-Ciel, sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo verdad?- Le decía con palabras inocentes.  
-¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos más cercanos Elizabeth?¿Está bien que te llame así ¿verdad?Como si fuéramos adultos.  
La niña esbozó una sonrisa "Me encanta que me llames así" En el momento en que Ciel escuchó esas palabras cambió su rostro. Golpeó a Lizzy de una manera que la alejó y gritó: ¡Sebastian sé que eres tú!  
De entre las sombras apareció la figura de un mayordomo infernal.  
La imagen de Lizzy quedó tiesa, como una estatua, como si en ese mismo momento le hubieran puesta pausa. Sebastian pasó sobre ella y la imagen se desvaneció en forma de niebla púrpura. "Disculpe mi lord, creí que ya comenzábamos a acercarnos y conocernos mejor"  
-A qué te refieres Sebastian?-  
-Bueno, en realidad la ilusión que usted vio es completamente controlada por mi, por lo tanto veo, escucho y siento todo lo que la Lady Elizabeth falsa sintió.- El mayordomo tocaba sus muñecas y su mejilla como si hubiera recibido los golpes que había dado Ciel.  
-Si quieres jugar conmigo, no te será tan sencillo, recuerda que eres mi perro-  
-Si, mi lord. pero me gustaría poder preguntarle, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?-  
Ciel comenzó a pararse y a caminar cerca del mayordomo, lo rodeaba mientras clavaba su mirada en él. "instinto"  
-Como un animal?-  
Ciel esbozó una leve sonrisa, mientras meneaba la cabeza afirmando lo que su sirviente le decía. Sebastian pidió permiso para salir de la habitación recordándole que la verdadera Lady le esperaba en el comedor. "En realidad mi lord, gané Yo la batalla"  
Ciel lo miró con una expresión de duda.  
-Le dije que lo haría sonreír, y lo logré-  
El conde se sonrojó un poco, y se volteó de manera rápida totalmente enfadado. Al mismo tiempo su mayordomo caminaba por el pasillo para continuar con sus labores. ambos pensaban "Si quiere batalla, la tendrá"


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III: "Un nuevo caso"

Como todas las mañanas, se ve por un largo pasillo una figura moviéndose con total naturalidad, llevando en su mano una carta sellada con un símbolo muy particular. Alrededor de aquella figura, un joven de cabellos rubios pasó velozmente creando un gran estruendo a su alrededor. Al mismo tiempo un estallido en la cocina, y el sonido de varias tazas rompiéndose, cambaron el paso delicado y calmado que llevaba Sebastian, logrando sacarlo de sus casillas. Entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció frente a la puerta de su amo, quien estaba siendo atendido por Finnian. Éste ya había partido a la mitad la mesa en donde se colocaba el desayuno.

Ciel agarrándose la cabeza le pidió al chico que se retirara, entonces alzó la vista y vio que su mayordomo se encontraba parado donde debía haber estado todas las mañanas.

-Tardaste demasiado Sebastian, ya estaba volviéndome loco, no pude adelantar ningún trabajo. Apúrate y tráeme un desayuno-. Con su mirada feroz clavada en la cara preocupada del mayordomo, Ciel le demostraba una vez más cuán importante es su papel en la Mansión.

lord, lamento haberme ido por unos días, me imaginaba que las cosas no estarían bien en mi ausencia, pero su encargo fue un tanto más complicado de lo que esperaba-.

-.¿Qué es lo que traes en la mano?-.

sobre para usted-. (Se acercó lentamente hacia su joven amo y se arrodillo delante de su cama)- Creo que debería leerlo atentamente antes de que le traiga su desayuno.

Ciel intentando tomar el sobre de las manos de Sebastian rozó suavemente los dedos de él, y aunque siempre trae puestos sus guantes no puede evitar notar sus manos, más grandes que las de él, y a pesar de que son frías, le generan un extraño calor. Esto lo hizo ruborizarse por un momento. Pero enseguida volvió en sí.

Con un movimiento rápido y brusco abrió el sobre. Un nuevo caso se presentaba ante él. Luego de leer la carta observó detenidamente a su mayordomo. Esta vez no tenía aquel semblante impasible que acostumbre tener. Parecía un tanto preocupado.

-¿Que sucede, crees que esta vez pueda suceder algo y no puedas obtener mi alma?-.

-. Señor, vea el caso, atacan solamente a personas… ya sabe-.

Ciel se molestó por un momento y levantó el tono de voz -.Sí, a personas bellas, como cuando mataron a mis padres, como cuando tuve que hacer el pacto contigo. Pero ahora soy más fuerte. Si no me mataron antes no lo harán ahora-.

Lanzó todo el contenido del sobre, donde comenzaron a caer imágenes de hombres y mujeres de rasgos delicados y rostros únicos. Y de entre esas imágenes Sebastian levantó algunas, mirándolas detenidamente. ñor, al parecer usted está en la lista para los próximos asesinatos-.

El conde comenzó a reír de manera extraña, poco a poco parecía enloquecer. En medio de las carcajadas, sus ojos fijaron una imagen, y su risa paró tan repentinamente como había comenzado.

, ¿estás seguro que conseguiste las fotos de las próximas victimas como te encargué?, No es otra de tus bromas verdad.-

, esos son todos.-. EL demonio esbozó una leve sonrisa, en medio del todo el caos, quizás podría divertirse un poco.

El chico se cruzó de brazos, y algo molesto le ordenó a Sebastian llamar a su otra mansión y traer a aquellos dos. Ciel en el fondo esperaba que dentro de las personas bellas que buscaran estaría Lady Elizabeth, su plan era atraerlos con una trampa. Pero Lizzy, no estaba en la lista, sino unos viejos amigos, los cuales no quería recordar.

Después de unos minutos el demonio regresó.

que el príncipe Soma, dice que preferiría que usted lo buscase, mi señor, y que de lo contrario no vendrá-.

El conde ardía en llamas, mientras pensaba "No lo escuché, ni lo vi y ya me está haciendo enojar". entonces, prepara el coche, y los bolsos necesarios, lo traeré aquí.-

encuentro más paciente que de costumbre, joven amo-.

-.Cállate y ve, ahora mismo quiero todo.-

, my lord-.

Llegaron al lugar más rápido de lo esperado, Ciel entró a su casa de un portazo, pero ésta parecía vacía. Le ordenó a Sebastian que arreglara sus cosas en una habitación para ya poder irse a dormir, si de casualidad ese principito estaba fuera de casa, todo sería más tranquilo para descansar. Entonces Sebastian lo dejó solo.

Ciel comenzó a recorrer la casa, el príncipe sí estaba cumpliendo con lo acordado. Todo parecía limpio, los pasillos, cada cuadro, estatua, figura y candelabro relucían de limpio. Y las habitaciones bien ordenadas con cama tendida.

También casi todo lugar estaba sumido en la oscuridad, casi no se oía un sonido, aunque Ciel oyó muy a lo lejos unos leves gemidos. Siguió caminando por el largo pasillo, buscando de dónde provenían, miraba dentro de cada puerta que encontraba. Hasta que llegó al final y la anteúltima puerta estaba entre abierta, y de sus rendijas salía una pequeña luz. Al parecer alguien tenía velas encendidas allí dentro.

Se acercó sigilosamente, como si fuera un ladrón dentro de su propia casa, y espió por el pequeño espacio de la puerta que estaba entreabierta, y allí se encontró con una imagen que no esperaba.

Estaban Soma y Agni, juntos en la cama, abrazados. Agni lloraba, y Soma le secaba las lágrimas con besos sobre sus párpados. Ciel se sobresaltó por la sorpresa y dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando se chocó con algo. Por un momento se asustó y abrió grandes los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Sebastian tapó su boca con una mano, y le susurró al oído.

ás, mi amo, nadie le explicó de estas cosas, pero es de mala educación interrumpir-.

Ciel al sentir el aliento de Sebastian en su oído se sonrojó y sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

Esta vez, no estaba enojado, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y bajó la viste, luego tomó la mano de Sebastian, sin siquiera mirarle. Este lo condujo hasta su habitación.

El conde estaba más calmado cuando estuvo ya en su habitación bien iluminada.

-¿Antes de retirarme puedo hacerle una pregunta mi lord?-.

Ciel volvió a asentir, desde aquel momento no hablaba, y se movía de forma muy tierna.

-¿Sintió algo especial al ver esa escena? Sebastian no reía, esta vez era totalmente serio en lo que le preguntaba.

El chico, que no levantaba la mirada desde hacía un rato, pareció despertar de repente, su rostro se sonrojó y miró fijamente a los ojos de demonios, los cuales estaban rojos como la sangre. Entonces volvió su aura fría y distante habitual. -. No es de tu incumbencia-.

Sebastian, quien tenía el ceño fruncido, se tranquilizó al ver que su amo volvió a la normalidad. Aunque aún seguía con dudas.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV: "Instinto animal"

Como todas las mañanas Ciel se levantó de su cama y se sentó en una posición cómoda como para que su mayordomo pudiera calzarlo, Sebastian con movimientos perfectos, y le colocaba las medias, y luego ataba sus zapatillas. Luego se dispuso a abotonarle la camisa, pero cuando colocó sus manos cerca del pecho de Ciel, este lo apartó.

quiero vestirme yo solo, Sebastian. Ve y prepara todo para ir con Undertaker-.

Sebastian puso una cara de preocupación que intentó cubrir con una falta sonrisa, pero cada día se extrañaba con el comportamiento del conde.

Cada día estaba más distante, y sus ojos no eran tan impactantes como antes. Esa furia que siempre trae por dentro quizás si estaba logrando destruirlo, quizás cada día lo quemaba más. Si bien su alma es tan especial, ese fuego que traía se estaba extinguiendo, o algo peor. Pero un Demonio no puede llegar a comprender del todo a los humanos.

Llegaron con Undertaker, pero antes de abrir la puerta escuchaban parloteos, y un extraño grito. Entonces Sebastian abrió la puerta de un portazo. Ciel entró rápidamente y se encontró con Grell sentado sobre la mesa exigiéndole a Undertaker que le dejara ver sus ojos. Grell en cuanto notó su presencia se volteó rápidamente, diciendo:" Sebas-chan!" y se abalanzó sobre el mayordomo.

Ciel, que hace unos días no lograba dormir y estaba fastidiado, dejó a Sebastian lidiando solo con el shinigami y se acercó a Undertaker.

-Qué sabes de las últimas muertes-.

El sepulturero sonrió,-. En estos días no está usted en condiciones de resolver un caso de la reina, no es así? Conde. -. Dejó escapar una carcajada.

sé a qué te refieres, así que solo dame la información que te pedí-. Respondió Ciel, que no estaba para juegos.

-. No sé nada del nuevo caso, pero si se lo que le preocupa. Quizás si le pregunta al príncipe hindú tendrá una respuesta a sus inquietudes, conde-. Undertaker agarró el sacó del conde por el cuello y lo acerco hacia él, quedándose con los rostros muy cerca ás usted no sea el único en preocuparse por el mismo asunto, je je je-.

Ciel se sonrojó y con movimientos bruscos se soltó. Gritando-. ¡SEBASTIAN, NOS VAMOS!-.

El mayordomo, que se había quedado entreteniendo a Grell no podía soltarse del abrazo del shinigami, así que le dijo a su amo que estaría en unos segundos junto a él.

Grell ya debía irse, recordó algo muy importante, entonces intentó besar a Sebastian, mientras este lo detenía con firmeza, se acercó a su oído y le susurró-. Si yo fuera tú cuidaría de cerca a el niño-. Sebastian tras oír estas palabras bajó la guardia por un segundo recibiendo un beso en la mejilla.

Sus ojos cambiaron completamente, estaba furioso.-. ¿A qué se refería?

Undertaker que seguía observando todo comenzó a reírse-. ¿Sabes? Los humanos a pesar de ser tan diferentes, siguen siendo animales. Y el conde, también es un humano. Aunque tú no lo creas el también tiene ciertos, deseos. Es un instinto animal.

Sebastian, se ponía más furioso con lo que le decían. Así que se dirigió a la puerta para ya poder volver con su amo. Y desde la Puerta se volteó con una leve sonrisa por el consejo-. Saliendo de la habitación, y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Undertaker seguía riéndose, mientras decía "Después de todo él no será siempre un niño, es cosa de Instinto".

Ciel regresó algo atormentado de la visita. Así que rápidamente se separó de Sebastian y fue hacia el jardín. Para su sorpresa se encontró con la persona menos deseada. Soma se encontraba allí, sentado en un banco de piedra, un tanto distraído.

El príncipe hindú, en cuanto lo vio esbozó una sonrisa y obligó al conde a sentarse junto a él. Ciel, muy distinto a otras ocasiones, no miraba directamente a los ojos a Soma, y se dejaba llevar como a un títere. El hindú al notar esto dejó de lado su personalidad alocada y se puso serio, y con cierta tristeza observó detenidamente el perfil de Ciel, notando el leve sonrojo de chico.

-.¿Qué sucede?-. Le preguntó con mucha preocupación.

es nada- respondió Ciel, con cierta sumisión.

decirme lo que sea, prometo esta vez serte de ayuda.- El príncipe seguía insistiendo.

noche en que llegué, te… te vi con Agni.- Ciel miró hacia otro lado, evitando totalmente el rostro de Soma. De lejos podían verse las orejas coloradas del pequeño.

Soma observó al chico con cierta sorpresa y algo de duda. Y con una cara extraña comenzó a explicar-. Verás, cuando una abejita busca a otra, llega un momento en que… ah, bueno … emm. Sé que es extraño pero, en la primavera a los hombres les agarra una enfermedad y… (Le temblaba un poco la voz) Entonces mamá gato y papá gato-to.-

Ciel gritó interrumpiéndolo-.¡Basta, sé lo que estaban haciendo eso no es lo que me incomoda!-.

El príncipe resopló por el alivió-. Uff, qué suerte. Creí que debía explicarte todo. Pero, ¿Entonces qué es lo que te incomoda? Y susurró a un lado ("lo normal sería que te incomode ver a dos hombres haciéndolo en tu cama")-.

noche, creí escuchar una confesión de amor mutuo. Lo que significa que no es solo deseo lo que sienten. ¿Verdad?. (Hizo una leve pausa dándose aire) Pero, al verlos yo sentí algo por dentro, cierto deseo. Más del normal , siento que no puedo calmarme.

, ¿Estas enamorado?-.

.

Se exaltó por un momento, luego continuó explicando. –A veces pienso en alguien, pero es algo imposible, además el odio por esa misma persona es tan grande, que… todo pensamiento se desvanece. Alguien que no puede sentir nada por mí. Por eso no perderé-

Soma vio con tristeza a Ciel, quien con cada palabra se enojaba más y más.

Esos ojos azules que tanto llaman la atención pudieron mirar fijamente a los ojos a Soma, con cierto rencor -.¿No crees que tu amor por Agni es prohibido? El es tu sirviente. Y no solo eso, podría ser solo admiración, porque lo salvaste y te cree un Dios, o peor aún podría ser simplemente compasión.

El príncipe volvió a tener su sonrisa ingenua -. No te desquites conmigo, yo creo que Sebastian podría quererte de la misma forma en que Agni me quiere-.

Ciel se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a irse, antes de entrar a la mansión se volteó para responderle.- Si Agni te quisiera como Sebastian me quiere, nadie se apiadaría de tu alma-. Y esbozando una leve sonrisa entró a su casa.


End file.
